You Will Be My Dying Thought
by PhoebeGilmore
Summary: ONE SHOT. Orochimaru needs Sasuke to give up his body. He decides to use the boy's pregnant lover to get what he needs. Warning Mpreg, shonen-ai. no like, no read.


**AN:** I was browsing my stories and decided to put a few of my one shots online. So here is a Sasukaka mpreg story. Yay, a pregnant Kakashi!

Disclaimer: Don't own

**You will be my dying thought**

Sasuke walked through the empty corridors of Orochimaru's latest hide-out. He was bored out of his mind. That boredom forced him to think. And that's when he realized it, he shouldn't have come here. He never should've taken Orochimaru's offer just so he could have his revenge. Damn, he had screwed up.

Suddenly he heard sounds.

"Where do we bring him?" Sasuke didn't recognize the voice.

"Orochimaru-sama said to bring him to one of the more comfortable rooms." That was Kabuto, Sasuke hated that man.

Sasuke waited for the others to leave to check this new prisoner out. He was curious, but he didn't want to face Kabuto. Lately the medic-nin had been really close to Orochimaru, a little too close for Sasuke's liking.

It's not that me minded someone being gay, that would be hypocritical. But he didn't want his body to be touched in that way by Kabuto. Granted he would be dead by then, he still found the thought disgusting.

He heard the others leave and counted to ten. It was safe now. He wasn't amazed by the fact that there were no guards. Most of Orochimaru's new prisoners were knocked out. He looked through the small window in the door and was shocked at what, or rather who he found.

On the bed lay his former sensei, Hatake Kakashi. He didn't see his face, only the back of his head. But he would never forget that hair.

He could never forget the way that hair smelled when he would nuzzle into it. He could never forget how that hair would be sticking to his forehead in the midst of pleasure. He could never forget how soft that gravity defying hair felt between his fingers.

Sasuke used the key he had gotten from Orochimaru not that long ago to open the door. He suddenly remembered the last time he saw his former sensei. It was six months ago. They had run into each other in a remote town. Kakashi had been there on a mission and Sasuke was there to get away from his new master for a few hours. He remembered how happy he was to see Kakashi again. He never wanted to leave the man again. But he had to, because of the cursed seal.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke entered the room and closed the door behind him. He didn't want anyone disturbing him.

To his surprise Kakashi wasn't unconscious. Now he did wonder why there were no guards.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi's voice was soft and it sounded broken.

"How did they get you? You are so strong." Sasuke was seriously worried. Had something happened to his lover?

"I … I can't use that much chakra. They caught me off-guard." Kakashi rolled himself in a tighter ball.

"Why? Did something happen to you? Are you sick?" Sasuke was full of questions.

"I… Sasuke, I'm… pr-pregnant." Kakashi began to cry. He never wanted Sasuke to find out.

Sasuke was speechless. How could this happen? He noticed Kakashi's crying and walked to the older man. He climbed onto the bed and hugged him from behind.

"I'm sorry. I was so selfish. I just wanted to have a piece of you with me when you… when you're…" Kakashi couldn't take it. The thought of Sasuke dying was too much for him to handle.

"You're not selfish. If anyone is being selfish it's me." Sasuke wiped the hair out of Kakashi's face. "I'll protect you. Both of you. I'll get you out of here if it's the last thing I do."

"Sasuke, I see you found my newest prisoner." Orochimaru had come in the room without getting Sasuke's attention.

"What do you want with him?" Sasuke had jumped up at the sound of his name and he stood defensively between Orochimaru and Kakashi.

"Did I hit a nerve, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru had an evil smirk on his face.

"No, I was simply wondering why you would want Kakashi as your prisoner." Not even Sasuke believed what he was saying.

"He's not just Kakashi, he's a pregnant Kakashi."

"Okay, what do you want with a pregnant Kakashi?"

"Well I believe you know about me and Kabuto. To put it simple, I want an heir with him." Orochimaru moved closer to Sasuke and Kakashi. "And I need Kakashi to tell me how I can do that."

"And after that?"

"After that I don't need him anymore. He will be disposed off." Orochimaru turned around and got ready to leave again.

"No! Please don't. Please let him go." It was out before Sasuke knew it.

Orochimaru laughed inside. His plan was working. Yes, he did want to know how Kakashi had gotten pregnant. But most of all he wanted to push Sasuke in a corner. "And why would I let him go? What do I gain from that?"

"I'll give you my body right now. I won't struggle and I don't need my revenge." It was a large sacrifice but he was willing to give it all up for Kakashi.

"We have a deal." Orochimaru had been feeling weak lately and he needed to change bodies soon. Too soon for Sasuke to have his revenge. So he needed something to corner Sasuke. That's when he found out Kakashi was expecting Sasuke's child. Orochimaru knew Sasuke would do anything for Kakashi, and if the man was carrying his child there would be no limit. Orochimaru left the couple alone. He would find out how Kakashi got pregnant later.

Sasuke turned to Kakashi again. The man was sitting up now and Sasuke could see the expanded stomach.

"I'm so sorry. I know how much your revenge means to you." Kakashi was almost crying again. Damn those hormones.

"You mean more to me." Sasuke knelt in front of Kakashi. "You and this child mean more than anything to me. I want you to be safe Kakashi. You're carrying the Uchiha heir after all." Sasuke placed a hand on Kakashi's stomach. "And I know you will be able to take care of this child." Sasuke had tears in his eyes. The thought of having a child and never being able to see it was horrible.

"I don't want you to die."

"I was going to die either way. Now at least I can die knowing I saved you." Sasuke stood up again and kissed Kakashi passionately.

About an hour later Orochimaru came back. Sasuke had to wait outside while the snake questioned Kakashi. Sasuke knew that the next time he would see Kakashi it would be the last time he would ever see him.

When Orochimaru had all his answers he allowed Sasuke back in the room.

"I want to see Kakashi leave, I want to be sure he is safe before I die." Sasuke didn't trust the snake one bit.

"You can even escort him outside if you want to."

Sasuke helped Kakashi get up and walked him to the exit. "I guess this is farewell."

"I'll miss you." Kakashi looked down. He didn't want Sasuke to see him crying again.

Sasuke lifted Kakashi's chin. "I love you, Kakashi. You will be my dying thought. And there for I will be able to die happy." He sealed his words with one last kiss. "You should go."

Kakashi nodded and left without saying another word. He didn't know if he was able to anyway.

Sasuke watched Kakashi until he couldn't see the man anymore. He went back inside and mentally prepared himself for dying. Would it hurt? What would be waiting for him? Would he be able to see Kakashi again someday?

Kabuto took him to Orochimaru.

"This is it." Sasuke said softly before entering. "My last moments."

Kakashi made it back safely. He met Naruto halfway there and the younger shinobi helped him get home. They didn't talk. Somehow Naruto sensed that Kakashi didn't want to talk.

Kakashi had moved into the Uchiha mansion a few months before Sasuke had left. The place looked colder than ever now he knew the previous inhabitant was dead. But this was where he would raise his child, Sasuke's child, their child.

Four years later Kakashi sat in the back garden watching his son run around. He was being chased by a slightly younger blonde boy.

"Haku, Ryo it's time to eat something." Kakashi called out for the two boys. Kakashi was looking after Ryo while his fathers, Naruto and Neji, were on a mission.

Kakashi smiled every time he saw his son. The little boy looked so much like Sasuke. He had Sasuke's dark eyes and hair color. When Kakashi compared Haku to pictures of a younger Sasuke the only difference he could find was the hairstyle. Haku's hair wouldn't stay down, just like Kakashi's. He gave the children their food and, like always, they made it a competition to see who finished first. And like always Haku would win. The two boys wanted to go outside again and Kakashi let them. They were so energetic that the only way that he could get the boys to bed was to let them run around the entire day. But that was only when they were together. When Haku was alone he was more peaceful and Kakashi was thankful for that. There was no way he could handle Haku if he was always like this.

Kakashi finished the dishes and went outside to check on the boys. He saw a strange man standing by them and he prepared himself for the fight. The man had long, dark hair that hid his face from view as he bent forward. He was dressed in a long traveling cloak. Kakashi sneaked up on the man.

"You need to hide yourself better if you want to sneak up on me, Kakashi." The man stood up and his face was revealed.

"Sas…Sasuke?" Kakashi stared at the man in shock.

"Sorry it took me so long to get back. But there is only so much a man can do with one leg." Sasuke lifted his cloak and Kakashi could see that the man indeed only had one leg. The other was replaced by a wooden leg, no doubt made by Sasuke himself.

"But… I thought you were dead."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm still very much alive." Sasuke smiled to the man.

Kakashi couldn't move. Sasuke was back?

Sasuke walked towards Kakashi and hugged him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Please tell me you haven't found anyone else and you're just babysitting the blonde kid."

"I haven't found anyone else and the blonde kid is Ryo. He's Naruto and Neji's son, I'm watching him while they are on a mission."

"Thank god. I wouldn't want to have to kill your new crush on my first day back." Sasuke kissed Kakashi for the first time in years.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you too."


End file.
